tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Maximus II
Emperor Maximus II is the current Emperor of the Empire in Age of Industry. Biography Maximus was born in 6E 130, as the heir to the throne. His father, Brutus VI, had two children, of which Maximus was the eldest. His sister, Tertia, was just a few years younger than him. When the two siblings were very young they often played together in the woods. When they were older Maximus, being the male heir, was taught to fight and hunt from a young age; he developed a very sharp tactical mind, and often led battles against Samarkand. He became quite well known as a very capable fighter, as well as being tactically brilliant. When Maximus was 16, his sister Tertia was killed by a Samarkand assassin. Maximus went into depression for three years until he, by chance, picked up the trail of the assassin. After this he began to hunt the man who had killed his sister, and after five years of pursuing him across all of Tamriel finally found him. Maximus managed to kill the man, but when he returned to Brightwall discovered that in his absence Brutus had died. He was made Emperor, and ruled with military prowess in mind. This belief in martial strength came from his days as a general. When he was 26 he married Lucretia Lelindre, and when he was 30 they had a child - Marya. Four years later Lucretia died, leaving Maximus and Marya alone. In the following years Maximus waged several campaigns against Samarkand, but this lost any territory it gained fairly soon In the year 6E 182 he gave clearance to the mysterious Project: Behemoth. Also in this year he made a pact with the Daedra Louis Syphre II, engaging his daughter to the prince of Luminem. He, Jack Jackson, Elisa, and Marya travelled to Leyawiin in 6E 183 in order to stop the Resistance from getting to the Behemoth. When the Empire soldiers were defeated, the Resistance (along with Sander Lafayette and Ada Zeill) tracked him and Marya down to the caves below Leyawiin. There, they were forced to battle the Behemoth, but during the battle Maximus was killed by Meledran. Personality The Emperor seemed to be quite impatient with many people, and disinterested with them. He was never kind or considerate, but he was never mean or nasty either. Maximus was quite reserved, and didn't show his feelings much. He was a lot more different in his youth. The young Maximus was usually very jovial and kind, but after his sister's death he changed a lot. He grew more bitter, and was happy less. When his wife died, he changed even more. However, while his daughter grew up, he softened a bit, and was not quite as cynical. Appearances *Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel *Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Part II * Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Part III *Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel ~Epilogue~ (As a corpse) Trivia *In Mugicman66's original version of Age of Industry, the name of the Emperor was Kamodus X. I decided to change this, and make it Maximus, as a humourous reference to myself (Emperor Maximus). Category:Age of Industry Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Warriors Category:Emperors Category:Deceased